List of Power Levels (The Forgotten)
Below is a list of Power levels of all notable Characters in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. I got this idea and table from Hyper Zergling. Hopefully, he won't mind. XD {| | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Saga' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Character' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Description of Event' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Power Level' |- | Prince Vegeta Saga || || || |- | ||Frieza||Throughout Entire Saga||530,000 (1st form) |- | ||King Vegeta||Throughout Entire Saga||12000 |- | ||Ledas||At Birth||1300 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||At Birth||1500 |- | ||Layeeck||Start Of Saga||3400 |- | ||Nappa||Start Of Saga||3700 |- | ||Ledas||First Mission, Unknown Powered Up State||1400 |- | ||Ledas||Fighting Saibamen||1700 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||First Fight With Ledas||2000 |- | ||Ledas||First Fight With Vegeta, Injured From Saibamen||1200 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Explosions, Vegeta... Chapter||2100 |- | ||Ledas||Explosions, Vegeta... Chapter||1850 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||A Little Paranoia... Chapter Start (After Monthlong Training)||5200 |- | ||Ledas||A Little Paranoia... Chapter Start (After Monthlong Training)||4950 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||A Little Paranoia... chapter conclusion, powered up fight||6500 |- | ||Ledas||A Little Paranoia... Chapter Conclusion, Powered Up Fight||6300 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||ARYF Maximum Power||7150 |- | ||Ledas||ARYF Maximum Power||7000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Lord Frieza, Supressed Power||25,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Lord Frieza||8400 |- | ||Ledas||Lord Frieza||8150 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Do Come Back Alive Maximum||11,000 |- | ||Ledas||Do Come Back Alive Maximum||10,900 |- | ||Layeeck||The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm Training||4200 |- | ||The Benefactor||TBDMAH Zarbon Encounter, Flare (Only For A Moment)||178,000 |- | ||Layeeck||Serenity And Atonement, Full Powered Energy||4500 |- | ||The Benefactor||Serenity And Atonment Execution, Not Full Power||400,000 |- | ||[|Zarbon||Serenity And Atonement Benefactor Execution||19,600 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Serenity And Atonment Planet Conquering||12,400 |- | Lauto Saga || || || |- | ||Ledas||Crash Landing On Planet Cooler 92||12,400 |- | ||Payar||Start Of Lauto Saga||225,000 |- | ||Meloon||Start Of Lauto Saga||224,000 |- | ||Aprido||Start Of Lauto Saga||5,000 |- | ||Lieme||Start Of Lauto Saga||232,000 |- | ||Banas||Start Of Lauto Saga||512,000 |- | ||Guva||Start Of Lauto Saga||512,600 |- | ||Cooler||To Cooler, With Love||120,000,000+ |- | ||Guva||To Cooler, With Love Flare Of Anger||518,500 |- | ||Meloon||Wind Swept Fight||224,000 |- | ||Ledas||Wind Swept Fight With Meloon||16,000 |- | ||Banas||Wind Swept Fight With 96 Scouting Party||520,000 |- | ||Ledas||First Glimpse Start||8,000 |- | ||Aprido||First Glimpse Gladiator Fight||4900 |- | ||Ledas||First Glimpse Gladiator Fight||22,000 |- | ||Payar||Among The Giants Sparring Match||225,000 |- | ||Lieme||Among The Giants Sparring Match||225,000 |- | ||Meloon||Among The Giants Fight||224,000 |- | ||Ledas||Among The Giants||25,000 |- | ||Lieme||Among The Giants Fight With Ledas||232,000 |- | ||Ledas||Among The Giants Creating Power Ball||19,000 |- | ||Ledas||Big Mistake Great Ape Form||252,000 |- | ||Lieme||Big Mistake, Injured||56,000 |- | ||Payar||Big Mistake, Injured||88,000 |- | ||Banas||Big Mistake, Full Power||605,000 |- | ||Ledas||AMOP Fight With Alien From 96||32,000 |- | ||Banas||AMOP Fight With Aliens From 96||597,400 |- | ||Ledas||Mysterious Presence (Five Years Later)||160,000 |- | ||Lieme||Mysterious Presence (Five Years Later)||284,000 |- | ||Payar||Mysterious Presence (Five Years Later)||272,000 |- | ||Lauto||Mysterious Presence Power Level Spike||113,800 |- | ||Ledas||Mysterious Presence Semi-Super Saiyan Form||640,000 |- | ||Lauto||Mysterious Presence Hallucination Inquiry||5,067,000 |- | ||Ledas||Chosen Semi-Super Saiyan Form (Conscious Full Power)||923,000 |- | ||Lieme||New Tricks Beginning (Takes Place 1 Year After Previous Chapter)||280,000 |- | ||Ledas||New Tricks Beginning Fight||220,000 |- | ||Lieme||New Tricks Second Fight, Full Power||295,000 |- | ||Ledas||New Tricks Understanding Of Ki Sensing||238,000 |- | ||Ledas||Old Dogs Fight With Meloon||304,000 |- | ||Meloon||Old Dogs Fight With Ledas||281,000 |- | ||Banas||Old Dogs Saving Meloon||540,800 |- | ||Ledas||Old Dogs Semi Super Saiyan Brief Form||1,178,000 |- | ||Ledas||Haunting Memory VS Payar||288,000 |- | ||Payar||Haunting Memory VS Payar||286,000 |- | ||Aprido||Haunting Memory||5300 |- | ||Meloon||Finding Aprido Sparring||281,000 |- | ||Lieme||Finding Aprido Sparring||282,000 |- | ||Banas||TMHTG VS Ledas Start||510,000 |- | ||Ledas||TMHTG VS Banas Start||350,000 |- | ||Ledas||TMHTG VS Banas Full Power||680,000 |- | ||Banas||TMHTG VS Ledas||682,000 |- | ||Banas||Truly Alone VS Ledas Full Power||682,000 |- | ||Ledas||Truly Alone Delirious||427,000 |- | ||Meloon||A Promise Angry Battle With Ledas||289,000 |- | ||Ledas||A Promise Battle With Meloon||300,000 |- | ||Ledas||Costly Preparations VS Lieme, Delirous From Tail Cutting Off||260,000 |- | ||Lieme||Costly Preparations VS Ledas, Full Power||312,000 |- | ||Ledas||Costly Preparations VS Lieme Sobering Up||304,000 |- | ||Payar||Ascendancy Start||309,000 |- | ||Ledas||Ascendancy Start; Blind Rage||530,000 |- | ||Ledas||Ascendancy Super Saiyan Form||7,493,000 |- | ||Ledas||TEATHS Super Saiyan Form; Fight VS Meloon, Lieme, and Payar||7,493,000 |- | ||Meloon||TEATHS, Full Power Battle With Ledas||307,000 |- | ||Lieme||TEATHS, Full Power Battle With Ledas||315,000 |- | ||Payar||TEATHS, Full Power Battle With Ledas||313,000 |- | ||Banas||TEATHS, VS Guva, Full Power||838,000 |- | ||Guva||TEATHS, VS Banas, Full Power||838,000 |- | ||Guva||End Of Saga Full Power (Unknown Date After TEATHS Chapter)||990,000 |- | ||Banas||End Of Saga Full Power (Unknown Date After TEATHS Chapter)||989,500 |- | Planet Earth Saga || || || |- | ||Ledas||10 Years Later; Super Saiyan; Barely Powered Up||78,045,000 |- | ||Guva||Start Of Saga||990,000 |- | ||Banas||Start Of Saga||990,000 |- | ||Ledas||Concealed Power Level On Earth||57 |- | ||Ledas||Killing The Two Thugs||400 |- | ||Mrs. Fanshi||Throughout||4 |- | ||Layeeck Hallucination||Ghost's Power Offput||14 |- | ||Mr. Kyokatshi||Throughout||5 |- | ||Ryori||Throughout||4 |- | ||Ledas||Hazing Chapter Stealing Thhe Girls' Clothes||1147 |- | ||Shoekki||Throughout||6 |- | || ||Capsule Corp.||5 |- | || ||Capsule Corp.||5 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||My Friend Vegeta Base Max||120,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||My Friend Vegeta; Base Max||100,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||MFV; Super Saiyan||5,000,000,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||MFV; Super Saiyan||6,000,000,000 |- | ||Police Chief Nagamo||Throughout||5 |- | ||Cardinal||Throughout||7 |- | ||Kindler||Throughout||6 |- | ||File||Throughout||5 |- | ||Dewberry||Throughout||3 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Mist, Lowered Guard||3,400,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||Mist||5,000,000,000 |- | ||The Benefactor Hallucination||Ghost's Power Offput||10,000 |- | ||Ledas||Vs Piccolo; Spur Of The Moment Super Saiyan; Not Full Power||4,000,000,000 |- | || ||TMIM; Power Up||4,000,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||Like An Apple Vs Piccolo||4,000,000,000 |- | || ||Like An Apple Vs Ledas||4,000,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||LAA Super Saiyan 2 Transformation||6,000,000,000 |- | || ||Throughout||190 |- | || ||Throughout||877 |- | ||Ledas||Blutz Wave Great Ape Transformation||130 |- | Outbreak: Paved In Blood || || || |- | ||The Benefactor||Begining Of Story, Still As A Child||17,000 |- | ||[|Elder||Throughout||2 |- | ||[|Councilors (All)||Throughout||6 |- | ||The Benefactor||Murder Of Councilors, Fight With Frieza's Soldiers||50,000 |- | ||[|Zarbon||Discovery Of The Benefactor||14,000 |- | ||[|Dodoria||Discovery Of The Benefactor||12,000 |- | ||Frieza||Throughout||530,000 (1st form) |- Notes *As can be expected, there will be very little power level development in the Planet Earth Saga, (Besides Ledas) due to the nature of his location and the characters therein. *Power levels listed are not always that character in fully powered form. The only times where that is the case, it will be noted in the description. *It is assumed here that, based on canon understanding of power levels, the Super Saiyan transformation multiplies a Saiyan's power level by 50x. Super Saiyan 2 is 100x and Super Saiyan 3 is 400x (base strength). *Super Saiyan 2, may in the future be changed to being 2x Full Powered SS1 (and thus being more than 100x base power). It is unknown at this time, if that was what was intended in canon, but when I figure that out, I plan on fixing it, if that's what needs to happen. *Each time Ledas is beaten, even to near death, his power level goes up tremendously. This is witnessed in the power level increase between To Cooler, With Love, and First Glimpse. The percentage that will be used in my story is 25%, which is about how much Goku and Vegeta's power levels went up when they were beaten. *The average human has a power level of 5. That will be observed and respected in this story. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten